Worst Villains Tournament Ever (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version)
Worst Villains Tournament Ever is an Manuel Lobato Humanes version is inspired by Miro Floydike´s Worst Villain Tournament Ever. Round 1 *Dr. Nefarious vs. The Giant *Doctor Von Goosewing vs. Monus the Monkey *King Koopa vs Painis Cupcake *Japanese Koopa vs Rigatoni and Razorbeard's Weak Cousin *The Smoggies vs. Captain Vinager and Boing the Kangaroo *Epilogue Round 2 * Vader vs Red * Brock Lesnar vs Hawk Moth * Gauron vs Lord Vorselon * Cyril Sneer vs The Stink Brothers * N. Brio vs LeChuck * Gort, Wart and Mort vs The Trolls (David the Gnome) * Reflux The Knaaren vs Japanese Koopa * Epilogue Round 3 * Painis Cupcake vs Manyuu Kagefusa and Thugs-4-Less Leader * Dr. Gori and Karas vs Air Marshall and The Toad Army * Gauron vs Dogati * Transfer vs Ali Cat * Buzz w/ Vader vs Emperor Otto Destruct * Monus the Monkey and Captain Vinager vs Feathers McGraw * Jap-Koopa and Koopa Kids vs Cyberskull * Epilogue Round 4 * Prologue * Doctor Neo Cortex vs. Sonic X Robotnik * Ratty and Molie vs. Ratchet * Marmite Man vs. King Koopa and Koopalings * Painis Cupcake vs. Ace Hardlight * Shadow Master vs. M. Bison * De Signe's Order and Vader vs. Carlos Santana * Victor & Hugo vs. Mr. Burns * Mrazomor vs. Humsin * No Heart, Beastly and Shreeky vs. Wizardheimer * Evila The Goat vs. Overlord * Trolls (David the Gnome) vs. Devil (Mumin 1969) * Epilogue Round 5 * Prologue * Thadeus Vent vs. Culture Freak * The Giant, The Shark and Big Bubba vs. Horrible Machine and Mean Max * Sharky and Sharko vs. Dexter The Octopus * Artichoke the Pirate vs. The Pirate Penguins (Count Duckula) * Jap-Koopa vs. Rez * The Cactus King vs. King Charlatan and The Walrus * Rigatoni vs. AoSTH Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo * Roscoe Arbuckle vs. Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange * The Smoggies vs. The Bee Queen (Katy la Oruga) * Interlude 1 Events of the War Part One Dungeon Of Doom's Master wants Dr. Nefarious because he is the ultimate solution to end Hulkamania and sends his Taskmaster after him along with The Giant. Well, Andre The Giant's son attacks Nefarious's fortress and challenges him, if he loses, he has to join to Dungeon Of Doom. Giant punches Nefarious, and Nefarious tells he gives up. Just when Sullivan celebrates his victory, Nefarious summons a giant robot that destroys the Giant. Sullivan rips bush in anger and Nefarious flies away. Doctor Von Goosewing is reading a newspaper about the Vampire Duck and suddenly an unnamed monkey with Doctor Von Goosewing, suddenly reveals Monus the Monkey and a goose and monkey can talk, Monus the Monkey traps The Fruitties (Los Fruittis) were Roly (Gazpacho), Pak (Mochilo) and Thorny (Pincho) into a trapping set, Doctor Von Goosewing and Monus the Monkey are ready to fight both with laser and TNT dynamites. Will Doctor Von Goosewing wins? Painis Cupcake has been locked to the island of Koopatraz, one day he finally decides to escape. And when nobody sees, he flies thru the window. Unfortunately King Koopa notices it and throws a bomb after him. However, Painis returns it by using a spade and Koopatraz sinks. When Japanese Koopa sees his American brother swimming away from sinking Koopatraz, he notices a visitor, who is Rigatoni. Rigatoni would like to hire Koopa on his circus. Japanese Koopa doesn't want to join the circus, so Rigatoni sends Razorbeard's Weak Cousin to force him to Circus. But Koopa burns him and kicks Rigatoni's circus out of place. Rigatoni is not pleased, And Jap-Koopa wonders how he could find his brother. In the underwater, Emma, Clarence and Polluto are saws Captain Vinager´s boatship, Clarence and Polluto talks about Captain Vinager and Boing the Kangaroo, In the boatship, Delfy the Dolphin and Chees the Dolphin are captured by Captain Vinager (Capitan Vinagre) and Boing the Kangaroo, Emma arrives, Emma sends his three evil whales to kill Captain Vinager and the boatship is start to sinking. The Sorceress is visited by Dungeon of Doom, who want her to join the stable to get Dr. Nefarious so they could end Hulkamania. Sorceress is interested, but she will join only if they find her the wings of a mighty dragon. Taskmaster sends his minions to look for them. King K. Rool comes to meet Japanese Koopa and wants an alliance with him, so they could together find the crystal coconut. Jap-Koopa tells that only person he wants to ally with is his brother. K. Rool tries to give Klump and Krusha to him, but Jap-Koopa still doesn't accept. K. Rool plans to find American Koopa himself. Meanwhile, it is found out that Painis Cupcake has survived the sinking of Koopatraz, and is now happy about his escape. Caractacus P.Doom announces formation of UniCri Inc, as an opponent and watching to GEZZAN, composed of Horde, Defacely Marmeister, Al Capone, The Hawks (Los Quebrantahuesos) (such as. Charlie (Killo), Yvone, Destroyer, Rapper and Paccino) Binky the Clown, Dr. M, Feathers McGraw, King of Town, Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange. Meanwhile in the dark castle of Europe, the two villains Captain Darkness and Evila The Goat (Evila la Cabra) are talk about the evil fire named Malmoth And Finally Malmoth has plans for the war with A Group of Trolls. Part Two Red is the gatherer of Dragon Wings that Sorceress wants. Taskmaster challenges him into a fight, and calls out Vader. Vader isn't powerful enough against Red, and he trips. Just before Red is about to win, Taskmaster interferences with Weapons of Mass Destruction. But when Tank tries to avoid Red's fire it accidentally drives into a precipice and explodes. Meanwhile Vader awakes, and Red notices and tries to fire him with ice bolt, but Vader sends it back, Red gets injured and flies away, leaving the piece of dragon wings after him. In the laboratory, Hawk Moth is preparing to fight to wrestling the martial artist is Brock Lesnar, Brock Lesnar and Hawk Moth are both fighting, Will Brock Lesnar defeats Hawk Moth? In cold Siperia, The Marquis De Singe is planning a new secret weapon and wants Gauron and Brio to clean the area from intruders. Gauron takes his old mech, and finds a powerful alien named Lord Vorselon. Vorselon tries to shoot Gauron but the mech is pretty strong. Vorselon puts a bomb, but Gauron avoids it and tries to slice Vorselon in half. Vorselon survives, but Gauron puts a defence shield on and targets into Vorselon and then shoots. Vorselon is gone, and lurking De Singe is impressed. In Cyril Sneer´s Mansion, Cyril Sneer and The Pigs are informing about the Stink Brothers send by UniCri, Inc., Cyril Sneer and The Pigs are going to Big City (Avenger Penguins), The Stink Brothers wants to challenge to Cyril Sneer and The Pigs, into a race around Big City. Cyril Sneer and The Pigs accept the challenge to get some fresh evil action. However, the Stink Brothers aren't going to play fair in the game. Another intruder is a powerful zombie pirate LeChuck, who wants to find Singe and tear him apart. LeChuck is interrupted by Brio, and LeChuck doesn't like it and tries to kill him. Brio jumps to water, where he turns into a mutatic frog. LeChuck tries to kill him again, but mutant goes back to water and starts collapsing the ship. LeChuck fires for third time, this time Brio goes away and LeChuck sends his men to conquer area and find DeSigne. Send by Malmoth, The Trolls went to walking to Orson´s Farm (a.k.a. U.S. Acres) and suddenly Gort, Wart and Mort arrives and talks to the Trolls about running and chasing, The Trolls are going to attack and chasing Gort, Wart and Mort, Will Gort, Wart and Mort survive against the Trolls? Rigatoni is mad that he lost to Jap-Koopa, and teams up with K. Rool and become "Alliance to End Koopalliance". Rigatoni introduces his weapon, Reflux, to K. Rool. Meanwhile in Jap-Koopa's castle, he is waiting for his brother to pay a visit. When Klump and Krusha appear and tell Jap-Koopa to "not look left." Jap-Koopa is confused, and sees Reflux. Jap-Koopa commands his cannons to attack. Reflux destroys them by calling out meteor rain. Jap-Koopa tries to take care of Reflux himself, but Reflux gets Jap-Koopa down. Suddenly, King Koopa comes out of nowhere and sends fireballs towards Reflux. When he is trying to fire Klump and Krusha with fireballs, Reflux wokes and sends them to Koopa. Then Jap-Koopa rises and burns Reflux. Sorceress is happy that she got her dragon wings, and The Master crowns Vader to be the new Taskmaster. De Signe is angry that Brio failed to destroy LeChuck, but Roddy Piper tells that Gauron will destroy him anyway. Speaking of Gauron, he hears that Vorselon was ally of Dr. Nefarious. He also notices that LeChuck has sent his crew to take over the area. Gauron declares a war. Meanwhile Koopa is trying to get something out of Klump. Klump tells about the Koopalliance. In the Banipal Witt´s Headquaters of the City, Fritz Teufel, Safranek, Ali Cat, Gort, Wart and Mort, Doctor Von Goosewing, Baron Silas Greenback, Nero and Stiletto Mafiosa are accepting the position of a Alliance. And finally, Malmoth sees the image of Gort, Wart and Mort defeating the Trolls but he brings them for something else in mind. Part Three Thugs-4-Less Leader heards about Painis Cupcake's escape, he wants to get Painis for "good reasons" and hires a busty fighter, Manyuu Kagefusa to bring Painis alive. Painis Cupcake is near-by, when he sees Kagefusa who wants to challenge Painis into a fight. Painis laughs for that woman wants to challenge him. But when Kagefusa reveals her deadly sword weapon, Painis accepts the challenge. Kagefusa is a hard opponent for Painis Cupcake, she blocks almost all of his attacks. Finally Painis hits her, just when Painis is about to eat her, Thugs-4-Less Leader interferes with his choppa and shoots a rocket on Painis. Just when Leader thinks Painis is dead, the TF2 Freak reveals his angriness.. Gori the space ape and his ally Karas are on their way to conquer Earth, when they are ambushed by Air Marshall and his toad army, who believe them to be enemy spies. Gori calls Karras into battle, who scares the Toads away. Dogati was sent by LeChuck to take over the land of DeSinge. Dogati and Bockner with their forces are walking in Mongolia to find DeSinge, but a plane interrupts their journey and giant pile of smoke makes the tribals go panic and they run away. Then, Gauron reveals himself. Dogati tries to shoot him, but he succesfully defends it and causes destruction. Dogati shoots another, this time Gauron's defense doesn't stand long enough and the missile erupts himself and causes a huge explosion. Dogati and Bockner succesfully escape, but what about Gauron? Fritz Teufel sends Ali Cat to fight against an evil wolf master of disguise Transfer. Transfer has been interfering in Fritz Teufel's operations to ensure cats domination. Ali Cat faces off Transfer in an alleyway with his gang of cats. Who will win? The Master plans to send Vader to attack Otto Destruct, Nefarious's ally. Sorceress also wants to show off her powers and turns a bunny into a monster, Buzz. Vader interrupts Otto Destruct and tells him to reveal where Nefarious is. Otto won't open his mouth so easily, so Vader sends Buzz to attack him. Otto defeats Buzz quickly and Vader outrages, and jumps on Otto. After they were defeated by Dr. Von Goosewing and The Smoggies, Monus the Monkey and Captain Vinager are return to fight, they meet Feathers McGraw sent by UniCri, inc. and talks about Dr.Von Goosewing and The Smoggies, but Feathers uses a robot called The Wrong Trousers. Meanwhile Monus and Captain Vinager prepare and use their robots to fight, but McGraw uses a control machine to activate the hero called Wallace in the Wrong Trousers in West Wallaby Street, But Monus and Captain Vinager uses the robot to defeat Feathers McGraw into a milk bottle, before they send Feathers to the jail of the zoo from Europe. Jap-Koopa and his nephews are ready to attack Alliance To End Koopalliance. Meanwhile, King K. Rool has found a powerful virus and makes an alliance with him, if Cyberskull would use K. Rool's body as his genetic form. K. Rool accepts and Cyberskull goes into K. Rool's body, and turns into a monster. Koopa's are about to get to K. Rool's Cave when they meet Cyberskull, Jap-Koopa sends his nephews to attack him when Cyberskull rolls them into stairs. Cyberskulls sends an army of Datagoblins to destroy Jap-Koopa. Jap-Koopa kills them, but they turn alive again. And he is in trouble. Cyberskull/King K. Rool comes to city and introduces his new body to Rigatoni, and he is pleased. Nefarious is angry that two of his allies are dead, but Thugs-4-Less tells him that Painis Cupcake has probably killed them. Nefarious plans to get Gleeman Vox with him to find Painis. The Master hears about it and tells Vader to find Gleeman and Thugs-4-Less Leader so he could shake the truth of Nefarious's hideout out of them. Dogati and Bockner have survived from explosion, and Dogati wants to find his other ally Carlos Santana, so they would together attack DeSinge. Gauron has survived the explosion, but he has been injured, DeSigne is aware of that. Transfer reports about his failure to Marmagora, she has an idea to fight off Fritz Teufel by calling the help of Hugo von Skelter. Arktos the Snowman is approached by Mrazomor who want to conquer the desert realm. After Rigatoni's meeting with Cyberskull, Caractacus P. Doom promises to help Rigatoni in exchange of help. Evila the Goat tells Captain Darkness they have to defeat Malmoth's Roundtable of Inferno, Dark Yabu, Gaul, Malefor and Overlord. Darkness tells he will be on it. Part Four De Signe is greeted by Vader, who wants some of his forces to help Dungeon Of Doom in their hunt for Nefarious. De Signe only accepts the offer if he helps Gauron and Zaied to beat rest of the intruders. Vader consests. Rigatoni and Caractacus P.Doom has heard that Koopalliance is trying to rescue Jap-Koopa. He sends Cortex and Marmite Man to stop them. GEZZAN, composed of General Warhawk, Mr. Burns, Lawrence Limburger and Shadow Master, have been watching the events of the war. Ratchet comes to Earth with intentions to pollute it. Cortex finds Robotnik's flying ship. Robotnik notices Cortex and promises to destroy the yellow scientist for once and all. Cortex hops on his hoverboard and destroys Robotnik's traps. But then the power of his hoverboard starts ending, and Robotnik thinks his victory has came, but then the reinforcements come in. As Ratchet is planning his next move, two animals, an evil rat named Ratty and his minion, Molie, want to overpower the strange entity. Marmite Man has created a new spray that he uses to wake Graffiti's alive. He uses one to stop King Koopa and Koopalings, who run away. Later Marmite Man has created an entire army of Graffiti Monsters, but then he is met again by the Koopa Family, this time accompanied with the Power Wand, that they use to fight against Marmite's forces. The fight ends up turning into Koopa's side and Marmite Man is destroyed. Nefarious's ally Gleeman Vox has sent his best fighter Ace Hardlight to stop the Painis Cupcake who has destroyed Nefarious's minions one-by-one. Ace isn't afraid to go against the Freak, And confuses him with his clone attacks. But then, Painis activates his questionable power and Ace is history. GEZZAN sends Shadow Master and Shadow Dojo to deal with M. Bison and his organization the Shadaloo. Carlos Santana attacks the De Signe's territory, where he is met by Vader. Vader intimidates Santana to go away, but then Zaied attacks. Dogati's forces come to help, who are met by Gauron. Dogati and Carlos escape and injure Vader and Gauron. A vizier named Aban Khan sends two bumbling detectives to steal the wealth of an american millionaire and member of GEZZAN Mr. Burns. As Victor & Hugo break into the power plant, Burns is prepared for the bumbling criminals arrival. Humsin hears of invaders coming to desert world. Mrazomor and his icicle witches freeze everything on their path as Humsin prepares his army. No Heart hears of a rebellous Koopa Wizard named Wizardheimer from Beastly, and tells him and Shreeky to prepare for a counterattack. Wizardheimer has many tricks on his sleeve but he's still fighting against three persistant baddies. In their quest to fight Malmoth's forces, Evila arrives in hell. There she finds Horseman of Conquest, Overlord with the rest of his Vicious Circle. Overlord sends Octopus and Openface to battle the evil witch, but she quickly gets rid of them, leading to Overlord fighting the witch herself. To please Malmoth, The Trolls decide to attack a rebellious demon named Devil. The trolls destroy Devil's castle, but Devil gets revenge on the Trolls with help of his telescopes. Dr. Nefarious is getting tired of Painis and proceeds to destroy him in the most brutal way possible. Gleeman tells him to relax and focus on other things, but Lights go out. The Master has hacked Nefarious's system and forces him to join Dungeon Of Doom or he will be destroyed. Nefarious remembers the Master and his first try, and denies again. Gleeman tells Nefarious to forget Painis and get rid of Dungeon. The Smoggies find Ratchet and they join forces because of their love of pollution Meanwhile, The Sorceress has waken The Giant from dead, who is ready for action. In the pirate ship of the sea, Artichoke the Pirate (El Pirata Alcachofo) sends his two sharks Sharky and Sharko to the ocean sea blue. Dogati and Carlos return to LeChuck's base, where he tells them to get ready for their Big Attack. The Egg joins UniCri Inc after Marmite Man is defeated. Cortex is trying to find a way to drive away the Koopa Family. He is interrupted by Krusha who has escaped from the hold of Koopalliance, but Klump accidentally drives on him. Cortex's computer malfunctions and tells Klump to be more careful. Cyberskull/K. Rool comes to see the incident. When Krusha awakens, he turns out to be more intelligent now and has a plan to drive away the Koopa's. Malmoth is furious that the Trolls have failed him, and kills them. He begins looking for new allies. Marquis is mad that Vader has failed him, but things get worse when Vader tells Gauron has been disappeared completely. De Signe starts panicing and getting ready for the worst. Baron Greenback sees the resurrection of Hugo Von Skelter, and takes Mort, Gort and Wart to look for a mysterious idol. Dirty Rat, King of the Underworld, has entered the war. Part Five Kayo has gathered his own alliance of The Cactus King, Lavan and Smoke to help him save Humsin from the Frozen Army, Kayo has Humsin's hypnotic wand to help him. Victor and Hugo reconcile with three criminals (such as Chef, Bestia and Tapon) after getting fired by Aban Khan. Dirty Rat meets Aban Khan, he promises that he knows a place where he can get endless fortune. Khan is ready to stop at nothing to make himself richer. In hell, a mysterious being demands Luciflor to look for the keys to the prison where Children of the Elder God are kept in Malmoth's thtone room. Lawrence tells Dr. Nefarious about Dungeon of Doom and how they killed Emperor Destruct, Nefarious gets angry about that and how he wasted his time on Painis Cupcake. Nefarious decides to go himself take care of stable and gives the charge of Nefarious's base to Gleeman Vox. Informerbot tells Gleeman about Nefarious's decision, who is joyed to hear about this. Instead of killing them Gleeman plans to imprison Dungeon of Doom and hire them as gladiators for DreadZone. Baron Greenback tells a stray cat named Mean Max to work for his most recent invention horrible machine, which he built for Dr. Nefarious in exchange of items to find the Bone Idol. Thadeus Vent hears of a scientist obsessed with culture. He sends his minion Lucius to capture the meddling doctor as he might pose a threat of producing music. Lucius pretends to come for a friendly visit but Culture Freak immediately recognizes what he is really often. Resurrected Giant and his henchmen The Shark and Big Bubba come to the first obstacle of Nefarious's base. Horrible Machine. However the trio has been spotted by two cats, who tell their boss Mean Max about the attack. Max forces them to launch the machine. By their powers the trio avoids the first attacks of the machine, but the cannon ends up burning The Shark alive. Big Bubba sights Max, who makes sure the machine is healthy. Bubba grabs Max from a tail and goes on a submission move, and tells The Giant to destroy the Horrible Machine. Sharky and Sharko come to the underwater kingdom of Quatzo, where they face off against octopus named Dexter. Dexter uses his own shark minions to combat the enemy sharks, but the shark duo is far more competent leaving Dexter to try taking on them himself. As Artichoke is looking for possible treasure, he stumbles upon a group of mutinous penguins. As the penguins don't think Artichoke is a real pirate, Artichoke strikes back with a...musical number??? Jap-Koopa is still in the prison, accompaneid by Klump, when mysterious "Spirit of Television" Rez appears and tells Jap-Koopa to release him from his TV Prison, as a reciprocal service Rez will release Jap-Koopa, Klump tells him not to, but Jap-Koopa doesn't care. Rez gets free and destroys the cell, but turns out to be violent. Jap-Koopa however gets assisted by his children who have been released from the carpet. the Koopalings do a magical electric attack, but Rez turns himself into a giant. Magical attacks do not harm him, and he wipes the Koopalings out of the way. Suddenly King Koopa's children find Jap-Koopa and turn him into a giant bigger than Rez. Rez fires a lazer, which hurts him but Jap-Koopa attacks him and Rez dies, but his soul escapes. The Cactus King arrives in Arktos's ally King Charlatan's castle in hopes of finding Humsin but Charlatan is angry about the possibility of being melted he shoots ice beams to drive away the reckless king but when it doesn't work he unleshes The Giant Walrus. Krusha hears about the Council of Robotnik's and puts Rigatoni to destroy them, Rigatoni refuses because he is an authorite. Krusha explains to Rigatoni that he has always sent his minions to death and he doesn't have to do anything. Rigatoni can't go against arguement and grudginly accepts, only if he gets some armory. Dr. Neo. Cortex tells he has a robot Rigatoni could control and reveals the Jet Alone, a bizarre looking robot that is not dangerous to control. Rigatoni gets scared of abomination and runs away but Cortex tells his minions to get him back. Jet Alone walks in a solid ground when the henchmen of SatAM Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo see the robot. Dingo gets quite excited about the upcoming fight but Sleet tells it will not last long, and that's right because the robot shuts down suddenly. Cortex has another, less safe choice for Rigatoni, EVA-03 . The Evangelion piloted by Rigatoni goes through the city as Sleet and Dingo chase it. Rigatoni notices the followers and jumps behind them, Evangelion instead ends up going to meet AoSTH Robotnik. Robotnik sees the Evangelion coming right to his base and puts Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts get ready with the defense system, but the Evangelion ends up destroying the base before the system could be activated. Robotnik escapes with his henchmen, Sleet ends up tracking the Evangelion himself with his motorcycle, but when the creature lands it causes Sleet to lose control of the bike. Evangelion tries to crush Robotnik, but instead it flies Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts out of the flying thing and they crash into the ground, Sleet gets an idea and turns them all into monsters, who scare Robotnik. They choke the Evangelion and throw it into the ground, killing the piloting Rigatoni. Cortex is shocked and Sleet captures him Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange spy on a young child genius named Roscoe Arbuckle, who they want to test their robots on. Roscoe has his own robots at hand to help him fight the two mad scientists. Who takes the lead in the battle of robot builders? A bee interrupts Emma's day, which makes her angry. Ratchet has heard of a large beehive located just next island where they could enslave the bees as revenge. The Smoggies come to meet with ruthless Bee Queen who refuses the have her colony be enslaved. Emma sends Polluto in armor against the bees, but malevolent Bee Queen might have sense what to do with the trespassing humans. Captain Vinager and Monus the Monkey have started to plan their next mission but are noticed by the Bee Queen. Bee Queen hires them as guards for her island, but the group plans to doublecross her once the time is right. Clockwork and Dr. Lobe have a visit from Culture Freak, who wants to expand into a trio. Thadeus Vent calls together the New World Order, consisting of Dave Broz Tito, Satsuki Kiryuin, Fearless Leader and Jaws, warning the war happening around the world will affect their plan for total world domination. Kayo uses his magic to recover Humsin, who has been found from King Charlatan's castle. Now the Desert Army will have chance to fight the Frozen Army. Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever